Slender's Forest
by BapBapBap28
Summary: This is based of the game: Slender The Arrival. Rated to be safe!


**Disclaimer** : I OWN NOTHING! Except for my OC

 _ **Slender's Forest**_

A journalist named Sarah was on her way to her friend Nancy's house, which was for sale and abandoned. She came across a place she could park her car, in front of a fallen over tree. As Sarah got out of her car, she smelled the fresh air and got out her camera. She came here because as a journalist, she was investigating the murders of three campers in the exact forest in the back of Nancy's house. Sarah was making her way down the long dirt trail, that was missing grass, when she heard this mysterious tune. Almost like bells in the wind, the noise kept playing over and over again.

As she came across the house she saw a poster on a tree, for a lost boy named Jason. Sarah picked the poster up and made her way through the front entrance, the house itself was surrounded by a brick wall about six feet high and a gate in the back; leading to the to the forest. Sarah went through the front door, which was strangely open. On the walls right next to the stairs, there were strange drawings of trees and… _him_. The **exact** "guy" that most likely killed the campers, the evil being that had no face, was wearing a suit and tie and sometimes had six arms. His name was, Slenderman. A shiver went down Sarah's spine as she made her way through the door on the opposite side, into the dining room. Nothing much there, Sarah made her way through another door into a living room.

There was not much there, although, there was a piano. She decided to play it, what could go wrong? It was just a piano. Sarah played a couple of tunes, but then, a certain tune she played sounded all too familiar, the tune she heard in the little forest. All of a sudden, her camera was all static, Sarah had an ominous feeling as she looked out a window, and saw the shadow of a figure, a tall, dark figure. He was also, slender looking? Sarah quickly made her way into the kitchen and shut the door. As she walked around she noticed a couple of notes and a phone with a message on it, and a working flashlight to turn on. Otherwise, nothing noteworthy, except an invitation to a funeral, for Nancy's mother. She made her way into the the other living room.

The room was a disaster, the couch was on its side and a lamp fell on top of it, there was a dead phone, a non-working TV and another note to pick up, for investigation. Sarah noticed a picture of Nancy and her mother. The room was honestly to small and she walked out. Sarah found herself back into the room with the creepy drawings, and she decided to go up the creaky stairs. She made her way to the left, into a bedroom with a bathroom in it. She looked around, saw nothing and walked back out. Sarah made her way straight into the corridor. Another bedroom, a bathroom, with something shiny in it. It was, keys?

At the end of the corridor there was one last room that appeared to be locked, she tried the keys and it worked! As Sarah made her way into the room, she was not prepared on what she was about to see. The room had papers with writing on it, scattered all across the floor and walls. She looked at all the papers; 'Go to the radio tower', 'To the woods', with an arrow pointing, a picture of a radio tower, 'Safe', "NO', 'STOP IT NOW', 'What is it?' and 'Escape'. There were a picture of Slenderman, and a radio tower with another picture of Slenderman crossed out. Sarah saw a note on the desk and she picked it up, all of a sudden, she a the loud shriek.

Sarah raced to the window and saw, the gate leading to, _the forest,_ was open _._ She went back down stairs, out the front door and to the back of the house, where the gate was located. She walked through the gate and was met with the ominous forest. Sarah walked around for a bit, while noticing weird things; a porta potty with a flare in front of it? A flipped over canoe with another flare? After walking for a bit, her camera went all static again, she turned around and was met face to face with Slenderman.

Sarah ran as fast as her feet could take her, up a hill, over some boulders, and rolled violently down a mountain. When Sarah woke up, it was light out. She was still in a forest, but not the forest. Sarah walked around and came across a mine. She walked in, seeing another lost person poster. The mine itself was dark, there was an open door. She went through it and saw a couple of posters and a newspaper about the mine. There was another door and as soon as she walked through it, she knew she would regret it. There were arrows pointing to the right, there was a generator with six red lights on it, she turned it on. She had to get to the top, by making the elevator work. The doors opened and some lights came on.

Sarah went through one of the large doors to be met with thousands of corridors. She went to the right, and saw some stairs. She made her way up the creaky stairs and went left. She heard a noise, but didn't think much of it, and kept walking. There was a door, it had a generator in it. She turned it on, and the noise grew louder and louder. Sarah went back out, to hear more screeching, and footsteps? No, **running** footsteps.

Sarah backed away as quietly as she could. Then a short woman, wearing a mask, with some red stains on it, that looked a lot like her best friend, Nancy, came running towards her, Sarah, once again, ran as fast as she could, and onto a large crate. Without thinking, she ran off it when, 'SNAP', she broke her leg. The creature, a proxy it was called, jumped down, and ran towards Sarah. The last thing she heard was her own screaming, then nothing.


End file.
